


Detectives Angel

by Despair_Hajime



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma has a wing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despair_Hajime/pseuds/Despair_Hajime
Summary: Saihara Finds a mysterious pretty boy, Although this pretty boy is currently covered in blood with a  lovely wing on his back





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be really shit and i dont know where im going with this, im open for suggestions if you wanna give ideas or anything

Quickly running down the dark ally ways, breathing heavily, he ran avoiding the tapping of the others heels and focusing on getting as far away as possible. The ally would be pitch black if it wasn't for the street lights emitting just enough light for the boy to see where he was stepping. But he didn't care about what he stepped in, even if it was dogs poop , as long as he didn't slow down. He ran as fast as he could until he was near the ally's exit, realising the tapping of the others heels have disappeared. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath and take notice of his surroundings, analysing his situation.

He escaped from the back of a truck, where he was previously lying down on what seemed like a table. That's where he woke up, there was a crazy looking blond girl laughing hysterically on one side of the table and the other side a person with long hair in a suit just staring at the crazy lady. There was also 2 people tied up and supposedly drugged leaning against the wall. Heck it didn't even look like a truck, it was more like some crazy lab. When he realised where he was, he kicked the blond bitch to the floor dazing her, jumped out the back of the truck, hoping the other man doesn't come after him and ran towards his first exit, the alleyway.

The alleyway was pretty normal , it had the rubbish and the back doors to the two buildings next to him. He wasn't sure what these buildings where but before he could check he felt a burning pain on his back. "F-fuck, what the hell is this" he whispered to himself leaning against the wall in pain, trying to stay as quiet as possible so no one hears him even though his back felt like it was getting stabbed in the same spot over and over again by a knife. He was in too much pain , he couldn't handle it any longer and before he knew it, he passed out sliding against the cold cement wall till he was lying on the floor. Blood covering his back and soaking his perfectly white clothes,dripping onto the floor.

————————————-

"Shuichi, Can you take the garbage out please, i'm leaving now, i'll be back in a week."  
"Yes Uncle, have fun, be safe." the boy sings out in reply as he hears the front door close. The boy who was lying on his bed, bookmarked his page and placed his book on the table next to him. Shuichi Saihara, 17 year old boy, blue-ish black hair, golden eyes. Shuichi lives alone with his uncle but since his uncle has to go out a lot he's by himself. They live in a small house next to a ally way and a convenience store that's run by his friend Kaede Akamatsu who is a very sweet girl.

Saihara walks to his kitchen, grabs the garbage bag and goes out the back door to put it in the bin. After he's thrown it in he takes a moment to admire the small hum of the night, it helps him relax a little. He's about to go back inside to continue his book until he steps in something wet and he's glad he's wearing shoes. He's about to continue going inside before he notices the thing he stepped in is red.

"Blood.....?" he turns around to look down the ally and notices something white behind one of the black garbage bags. "Holy shit ... is that...?" He runs up to it and notices it's a person, a boy to be exact. Short purple hair, white clothes but stained in blood... and a lot of it, in fact he was lying in a pool of blood. Saihara Quickly went to check his pulse and when he heared the small thump of a heart, he was glad he was alive still. Saihara wrapped his arms around the boy to take him inside and call a ambulance until he felt something big and heavy in the boys shirt. he looked down at the boy he picked up. "I-is that a wing..?" he question. "Na it's impossible" He quickly ran inside with the boy and places some towels on the floor then placed the boy on top face down and ran to get a first aid kit.

When he came back he Decided to take the boys shirt off so he could at least wrap up the wound he assumed was underneath. Before he could he saw a wing pocking out from underneath the right side of his shirt and took his shirt off immediately. The wing was beautiful and white, well at least meant to be if the dirt and blood hadn't been covering it.

Saihara was freaking out, he couldn't call a ambulance or they might end up dissecting the boy, he had to heal it himself. He carefully spread out the wing and noticed the bleeding was coming from where the wing connected to his back and somehow it was still bleeding. He quickly got a cloth and held it against the wound trying his best not to hurt the boy, While his other hand wiped the blood off. When he was sure the wound stopped bleeding he applied disinfectant and saw the boy wince a little but still remained unconscious. He's glad his uncle taught him first aid. Saihara wrapped up the wound trying his best not knowing what to do about the wings that was there but tried either way. When he was satisfied he stood up and decided to change the boys pants and wash them since they were covered in dirt and blood.

He went and grabbed some pants then washed the boys legs with a cloth and some water before dying it and putting on the pants. After washing all the blood off him and making sure he was dry he carried the boy carefully up to his room and placed him on his bed. Saihara was exhausted and didn't know what to do about this.

"Maybe i should tell kaede...."


	2. I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede comes over Shuichi's house to see what Shuichi is telling her about and to see that Shuichi didnt bring home a druggo.

Kaede's phone rang disturbing her game of love live. She was playing Aishiteru Banzai on expert and had a full combo with only about 15 seconds left. This was gonna be her second full combo and it was a song she loved too, it sounded amazing on piano and she knew all the lyrics until she got a call. Frustrated she answered the phone without even looking at the contact number. "What the hell do you want!" she practically screamed over the phone only to hear a small "i'm sorry" from Shuichi. She immediately apologised explaining how she had a full combo on her favourite song till she got the call.

"Anyways, what's up?" she asked curiously hearing the slight hesitation and worry in shuichi's voice. "A-ah um, i don't really know how to explain but uh... basically a found someone next to my house passed out covered in blood-". Shuichi explained. "YOU WHAT, IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!" Kaede said concerned. "W-wait b-but-" before shuichi could finish she hung up. Kaede grabbed her phone and ran out the door locking it and walking to the building next to her which was where Shuichi lives, barging into the room, taking off her shoes and running up shuichi's stairs knocking on his bedroom door, not wanting to open the door and find her best friend changed clothes.

Saihara opened the door only enough for him to slip out, closing it behind him. Kaede got a glimpse inside and saw something big and white on his bed, it was weird, Shuichi only ever had black sheets, She assumed it was because he was afraid of staining them but she thought it was something else too but didn't know what. "U-um like i was saying, I found a boy about our age in the alleyway next to my house his back was bleeding so i bandaged it and stuff but uhh there's one problem...." Shuichi continued. "Promise me you wont think i'm stupid or freak out." Shuichi said waiting for confirmation. "I wouldn't ever think that Shuichi, Ill always wait until reason". Kaede affirmed with her reassuring smile putting Shuichi slightly at ease. "W-we'll um it seems the cause of the bleeding was the um.... w-wing growing out of his left shoulder".

Kaede stared for a second making Shuichi uncomfortable, when she realised she immediately responded with a "Oh...". Shuichi sighed "I-ill just show you, but try to be quiet he's currently sleeping, he looked pretty exhausted when i found him if the blood loss didn't make it look any worse i'd say he was running for a while before he passed out probably due to shock or pain. The wound seems pretty new so i'd say it only happened within a hour before i found him". Shuichi explained opening the bedroom door as quietly as possible before walking in slowly with Kaede. The only thing that lit the room was a small lamp on his desk, not too bright to disturb sleep, but not too dark to not see clearly.

The light shone down towards the small boys wing. He was currently lying on his stomach to which Kaede assumed was because Shuichi didn't want to disturb it. She slowly walked up reaching towards the spread out wing and rubbed the tip of the silky white feathers. Shame they were kinda dirty with blood and dirt. The wing twitched slightly,curled up and tensed looking more defensive causing the boy pain and discomfort. Immediately Shuichi grabbed Kaedes hand and brought it back replacing it with his own, instead slowly rubbing it while drawing small circles on the boys hand. The boy seemed to relax almost immediately once Shuichi took over. "Pfft- seems like he likes you". Kaede whispered quietly in attempt to make Shuichi flustered only failing tho seeing him smile slightly "I-it's probably only cause i don't the same thing to him earlier curious of what they would feel like." Shuichi admitted.

He slowly let go of the boy and left the room with Kaede shutting the door behind them. "So what do you plan to do with him?" The girl asked calmly getting ready to go back to her house since she knows Shuichi is fine (she totally didn't thing he brought a drunk guy home). " I think i'm gonna wait till he wakes up and find out more about him, then maybe ask about his wing and ill work out the rest from there" Shuichi replied thinking it through. "Make sure you call me if you need anything, or if anything happens, ok?" "Yes Kaede i will, you should get going now though , you didn't tell your parents where you were going did you, there probably worried" Shuichi said hitting Kaede with realisation. "A-ah you right, i guess i didn't, see ya Shuichi" "Bye Kaede"

They waved each other off leaving Shuichi to himself and the mystery that was currently sleeping. Subconsciously he walked up the stairs to his room to lay on his bed only to remember about his guest. It was late at night now and Shuichi was tired, he sat against the bed lost in his thoughts only to drift asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is pretty boring, im gonna try to update at least weekly. i need to get some sort of idea to motivate me into doing homework and also updating this.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, if you notice any mistakes in this please if possible copy and paste the sentence or whatever with the mistake into the comments so i can hopefully fix it.
> 
> i post these on both Wattpad and this, since i find it easier to write on Wattpad so i do it there but people use this more often so i post it here as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Im really bad at planning and writing these sorry.


	3. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh Ouma i guess

He was running. Running down the ally as fast as he could. Tears streamed down his face, ignoring the laughter from behind him as well as the cry for help. As he ran the ally changed ,expanded. There where cylinder tanks lined up in rows beside him, so close together along with people in white coats that it's as if they formed a wall. "N-no, P-please not here. I-I don't want to be here, not ever again" He whispered under his breath still running. A single door presented itself towards the end of the hallway, being the only place he could run to.

He pushed open the door Hoping for a exit, instead he found prison cells or something similar to that. Metal bars locking people up as they cry for help. He slowed down walking through, looking in the human cages. People where crying for help, some had a limb missing, a eye, heck someone's skin was burnt like they had oil poured over them and lit them on fire only to put it out and repeat it over again.

He stopped at the last cage in front of him, 9 teenager's in white clothes with checkered scarfs. They cried for help from the smaller boy, he couldn't do anything. He just stood there staring at them. The 9 teenager's pleas hurt him, they looked and sounded familiar. Something was special about them but he couldn't quite figure it out. Their heads dropped to the floor leaving their body's on their own, blood soaking the scarf and white clothing.

Their voices didn't stop though. They were still crying at him, asking him things. "O-Ouma why did you leave us?" "Did you leave us here to die?" "Ouma I miss you please come back" " This is your fault, please save us" "p-please save us" That was all he could take, the boy dropped to his knees started crying. "No no no no no, i-i don't wanna be here, w-why am i here, why can't i help you"" He cried. Several men in coats walked into the room grabbing the boy, dragging him to another room and strapping him to a table, picking up things like needles and colourful poisons." I don't want this to happen, not again, p-please". He felt them cutting him open, touching him "no more, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts , it hurts".

White-noise...everything went blank for a few minute besides from loud ringing until it was replaced by heavy breathing and quiet chocked sobs. Besides from this and the clock in the room was nearly silent. The clock ticked, the only other noise that wasn't created by the boy himself. It was grounding, the clock always ticks, same sound, same pace. His face was hidden in a pillow in attempt to make himself quieter. His eyes stung, warm tears only making it worse. He took a moment to focus on the clock and timed his breathing along with it. After a while his tears stopped. He looked up, not moving too much but enough to glance at his surroundings.

A small lamp lit the room, enough to see but not enough to hurt your eyes. It looked like a normal bedroom. Bookshelf, Set of drawers, Desk filled with a bunch of papers, Yep normal bedroom. There was a boy slumped against the bed emitting a quiet snore. He took his time and decided he should leave, getting people involved isn't a good idea. He stood up, getting a jolt of dizziness only to sit back down and wait for it to fade. He stood feeling uneven and leaning against the wall walking towards the door. He stopped on shaky legs not being able to walk anymore.

He turned behind him and saw that the boy was still asleep. He also noticed the long white wing on his back and stared at it for a few minutes, only to reach up and touch it a second later. He jolted in surprise when he felt his hand touch it, now 100% sure that it was his he tried to move it. It twitched a little bit but it hurt his back like crazy so he stopped. He Sighed and deciding to ignore it for now and think about it later as he continued towards the door. He was unsteady, Uneven because of this wing being only on the right side of his back and not the left, aswell as not being use to it.

As he was walking he hit his toe against a desk which was enough to stuff up whatever type of 'balance' he had and fall to the floor , cursing to himself. "Dammit, fucking table". He sat up onto his knees rubbing the toe trying to get it to feel better. He didn't notice the boy woke up.

Saihara stood staring at the boy who sat on the floor, wing slumped to the side, rubbing his toe in pain. He chuckled slightly which caught the others attention. The boy turned around and stared at Saihara seeing him awake. Saihara stared back, The curious Golden eyes explored the mysterious amethyst. A single flash of fear, disappearing in a instant being replaced with something else. "Hi.....Um are yo-" He was cut off by the boy quickly standing up and running out of the room, ignoring his sore toe and how unsteady he was. Saihara followed after him."W-wait, i-i'm not gonna hurt you but stop running". "Liar, your gonna-" he yelled while attempting to run only to trip over nothing and fall again, cutting off his own sentence replacing it with a yelp.

Saihara sighed and walked up to him.

"You ok?" Saihara asked as he helped him up off the floor. No response. He sighed again helping the boy over to his bed and grabbing the chair on his desk, sitting opposite to the boy. The boy stared at the floor below him, lost in thought as if it was the most interesting thing in existence. He was analysing his situation, strange house, random person, and a wing. How could this get any worse.

Saihara made the first move trying to break the tension. "So um, Whats your name and who are you?" The boys head shot up with anxiety, covering it up with his usual mask moments later. "My name... well of course its Kokichi Ouma, supreme leader of a secret Organisation with over 10,000 members." He put his hands behind his head and gave his usual cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed and want more dont be afraid to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter was late im kinda a procrastinator.
> 
> Comments make me happy and im really grateful so thank you.


	4. Ouma Kokichi

"My name... well, of course, its Kokichi Ouma, supreme leader of a secret Organisation with over 10,000 members." He put his hands behind his head and gave his usual cheeky smile.

Kokichi wished he could run away, but he knew if he did, he would be screwed. Either being cut up for scientists to look at or end up homeless starving on the streets. he assumed it could be worse but decided not to think about it and focus on the situation in front of him. Keeping up this mask as to not give himself away."Hmm, Or maybe that was a lie."

"...." Saihara was silent. Not only did this strange boy have a mysterious wing on his back but he also was apparently in charge of a secret organization. A few moments passed in silence until it was broken by Kokichi. "Sooooo~ Who are you? You got to ask me so now it's your turn. Ooo~ but maybe you're a kidnapper and I'll actually be sold on the black market to creepy pedo's." Saihara just sighed at this, deciding to ignore the last part of his statement. "My names Shuichi Saihara, I work as a detective in my uncle's agency," Saihara replied.

"Really really really, how exciting. Mr detective here has kidnapped me, no one would ever suspect a detective to be the culprit." Saihara was confused with how this boy could make such remarks in his situation. The Purple haired boy was intriguing to Saihara, not only is he confusing but it's like he's a mystery, A mystery surrounded by walls as if trying to protect something. Or maybe that's just Detectives Intuition. There was an awkward moment of silence before Kokichi spoke up "So, care to explain why I'm in your house?" He asked nonchalantly, hands behind his head as he swung his legs back and forth. Saihara knew that this conversation would mainly be throwing questions at one another and he had a feeling Kokichi was smart and he shouldn't lie.   
"U-um about that, I found you covered in blood and didn't know what to do so I carried you here to try to stop the bleeding myself. It's not the best bandaging but it's the most I could do at the time so please try not to move too much in case you reopen the wound."

Kokichi gave a slight nod to show he was content with that answer ). Saihara took a breath before asking a question. "I-if I may ask, what-" "No you may not ask," he said with a smirk on his face. Saihara just looked at him slightly confused with why he would say that. "You haven't even heard my question..." "Oh true, Never mind then keep going!" he gave off a smile and let Saihara continue. "T-this is gonna sound really weird but uh...."

"What are you and how did you get that wing?" Kokichi just looked at him amused and said. "Oooo~ Maybe I'm an angel or a vampire, or maybe even a scary demon like the king of salt and I'm gonna cause an apocalypse or something" His tone turned to a playful one similar to that of a child only to change to bored and uninterested. " but no sadly I'm just one of those boring human, You know that thing with two legs, Two arms, and one heart."

Looking to his side at the wing and trying to move it again only to wince in pain, and continuing in a serious quiet tone. "As for this-"  
"It's really cool and pretty, and look how white it is, I could cuddle it in both of my arms like a pillow and it seems so smooth and silky ." He said enthusiastically. "But no, I don't know where it came from and I don't know how to move it, it's just there I guess." 'that crosses out the possibilities of him being something weird and supernatural like a fallen angel or something else but it's not possible to just 'grow a wing' and even if it did it would probably take time, how long has he been in that alley for... the blood looked fresh so it couldn't have been long but with the amount of blood and severity of the wound it might've been deeper then I thought and it could also be some weird affect the wing has on his body.'

Saihara was staring at a spot on the carpet, a hand on his chin as he does often when working on a case. "Oiiiii, Oii earth to Saihara chan, You ok thereee. Stop getting lost in thought, it's annoyingggg" He whined. "A-ah sorry, a-anyways um" Saihara moved onto the next question trying not to leave awkwardness floating in the air. "What was the last thing you remember?" Ouma thought to himself for a minute before saying "Hmm welp I started getting tired as I was walking to the store and decided to go take a nap for a bit in the alley."

".... So you slept next to a bin?" Saihara asked concerned. "Yep, it wasn't very comfy though and now my back hurts, oh wait maybe that's cause of the wing"  
, that wouldn't explain the blood nor the wing and it doesn't explain the trail of blood from further in the alleyway either.' "Do you...have a home or something.....?" he asked concerned. There was a small moment of silence before Ouma answered.  
"Yep, Of course, I do. What kind of leader wouldn't have one, but I have saihara chan so he'll take care of me!!" he replied and smiled back. "W-wait w-what"

Before he could say anything else Ouma flopped onto the bed, laying down. "Now, Saihara channnnn I'm tireedddd, lemme go to sleeeep."   
" Hey! Wait! That's my bed, you don't even live here and I never said you could...." His voice drifted off noticing the already calm breaths from the boy. "... he's already asleep...." he murmured under his breath. Saihara just sighed and walked out of the room, looking back at him once more before closing the door and heading to the kitchen. "Strange.."

\----------------------------- (〃ω〃)

How did I even get myself in this mess. Ouma sighs, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. It felt uncomfortable and hurt a bit but he'd just have to live with it. The room was dark and silent now, the only light coming into the room was from small cracks in the curtains. Saihara's footsteps could be heard from the kitchen but it sounded so light, he paid no mind to it, beginning to get lost in thought. He needed a plan, a way to escape and he also needed to figure out how he got this wing and if he can move it or not. He sat up for a moment and looked around the room. "Ah, there it is".

Slowly he walked to a mirror in the corner of the room as to not lose his balance and stood in front of it. It was hard to see in the dark but his eyes were somewhat adjusted after saihara left. Turning slightly to get a better view, he stared at the wings reflection. It was slightly longer than his arm's length with bloodstained bandages wrapped loosely at the base in attempt to seal his wound. The tips of some feathers had slight strands of purple along with something which he assumed was dried blood. The wing felt weird and foreign, yet like any other limb. Only difference is his other limbs are moveable unlike this one. He walked backwards still looking st the mirror until he hit the bed, falling back arms spread. Feeling exhaustion overtake him and illness in the pit of his stomach begin to eat at him he let sleep swallow him whole leaving nothing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo and i am really sorry i havnt updates in a long time. i'm currently in japan on a school trip and finished this chapter off on the plane. If you'd still reading this then congrats (why would you read this though). this chapter doesn't really have much in it. i'm really sorry. Since i am currently in japan i haven't really started the next chapter yet but i do plan to do it in a bit and hopefully work on it during the plane back. (btw i suck at writing conversations)
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and leave a vote if you want i guess


End file.
